The Lost Joints
'The Lost Joints '''is the second episode of Season 2 (Unexpected) of Unexpected. It is also the 24th overall episode. Overview The hunt for the missing Spencer is still going on. Meanwhile Abi takes Shawn to the hospital to figure out his problem. Tammi and Kelly attend their first day at their new college. Makayla and Mac suffer through their mom's torture. Cast Main Characters * Spencer Cash * Shawn Conway * Jennifer Hive * Ciera Erie * Mateo Black * Abi Black * Thomas Hale * Mac Archer * Makayla Archer Recurring Characters * Sabryna Cash * Danny Cash * Charlie * Tammi Shaw * Kelly Wayne Story Monologue: Last Time on “Unexpected” the deadly hurricane caused Alyssa destroyed the homes of many in New York. Shawn experienced a loss of powers while Spencer was MIA. Spencer’s old friend, Mateo went with his sister Abi to find Spencer. Luckily they found Spencer’s Mother and Spencer’s supposedly father. They were heading to Toronto, Canada until Spencer went flying into another direction. ''(Toronto, Canada) Jennifer: What is the plan? Abi: How about you and I go to the super hospital for Shawn. Jennifer: Okay, so Mateo and Ciera go find Spencer? Mateo: Sounds good to me. Ciera: It’s a plan. Jennifer: Alright! That’s what we are going to do. (Abi grabs Shawn while Jennifer holds on to Abi as they fly away) Sabryna: So what are we doing? Mateo: You can look with us. Danny: Okay. (Mateo, Stacey, Danny, and Ciera head to a garbage dump) Mateo: Spencer! Ciera: I’m going to try something. (Ciera uses Telekinesis to pick up a pile of dirt) Mateo: Good idea! (Mateo uses his Telekinesis to pick up dirt) Sabryna: Danny, come help me dig! Danny: Okay. (Sabryna puts her hand in the dirt) (Danny’s hand touches hers) Danny: It’s going to be fine. Stacey: I feel like I am having a panic attack. Danny: It is going to be fine. Sabryna: (Wheezing) I hope he is fine. Danny: He will be. I’m worried about you though. Sabryna: I will be fine if we find him. So help me dig. Danny: That’s what I will do. (Danny holds Stacey’s hand) (Super Human Hospital) Abi: Put him on the table! (Jennifer lays Shawn on the table) Abi: We need a doctor! (Thomas comes over to the table) Thomas: Electricity is flowing through his body. This could mean three things. One he is losing his super human powers. Two he is gaining his super human powers. Three he is a rare super human pairing. Abi: He is a super human pairing. Thomas: Amazing! I’ve studied them for so long. Jennifer: How can you save our friend? Thomas: Well the only thing that would cause this flow of electricity through his body is the lack of collision between the two pairing. Jennifer: The problem is we are trying to find the other person. Abi: My brother is looking for him. Thomas: You better tell Mateo to hurry and find him. If he doesn’t get his powers by sun down he will lose his powers forever. (Toronto, Canada) Mateo: Ciera, we have before sun down to find Spencer. Ciera: It’s going to take forever to find him. We still have 3 lots left. Mateo: Maybe you can access your dark side? Ciera: I really shouldn’t. Mateo: It’s the only way we can find him. Ciera: That is very dangerous. Not just for him but to me also. Mateo: I’m pretty sure you can handle it. Ciera: I said No! That’s final. Mateo: Fine. Ciera: Let’s just keep digging. Mateo: Okay. (Super Human Hospital) Jennifer: How is he doing? Thomas: He is getting weaker by the moment. Jennifer: Is there anything you can do to fix it? Thomas: Yeah, you can give me my space. Jennifer: Rude Much! You don’t a total jerk about it. Thomas: Well it is hard to do my job with a spoiled little brat next to me. Jennifer: So that’s what you think of me? Thomas: It’s not what I think. It’s what I know (Thomas walks away) Jennifer: Ugh! (Jennifer walks up to him) Jennifer: So what is your deal? Thomas: What do you mean is my deal? Jennifer: Like what’s your big deal against me? You don’t know me. Thomas: I have a bad history with people like you. Jennifer: People like me? I’m a one of a kind. Thomas: And there it is. Jennifer: What? Thomas: People who are too into themselves to realize the truth. Jennifer: I’m not into myself. Thomas: That’s basically what everyone like you says. (Thomas teleports away) (Jennifer flips her hair and walks away) (York, University) Tammi: The first day of College! Kelly: This is amazing! This is so much better where I was going. Tammi: Where were you going? Kelly: I was going to skip out of College. Tammi: Wait, what? Kelly: I don’t feel like I need college. Tammi: If you want to get a real job in this world you are going to need College. Kelly: Not always true. (A mysterious man walks up to Tammi) Kelly: Watch out! (Kelly slides on the floor and kicks the mysterious man) Mysterious Man: Ow! Tammi: Charlie? Charlie: Hey Tammi. Kelly: You know this person? Tammi: Yeah, we were in uh a class together from High School. Charlie: Yeah, thanks for kicking me Kelly. Kelly: My bad… Tammi: What are you even doing here Charlie? Charlie: Well I had a plan to go to college in New York but the mess with the Tsunami and Hurricane kind of ruined that. Tammi: Yeah. I understand. Charlie: Well I got to jet. My first class is about to start. Tammi: Wait, I will walk with you. See you at Lunch, Kelly. Kelly: Bye! (Charlie and Tammi walk off to class) (Archer House) Anna: Mac! Makayla! Get in here! Mac: What? Anna: Don’t give me that tone. You will regret it. Mac: Sorry, how can I help you? Anna: You can help by training for the Meta-Human Olympics Makayla: Meta-Human? Anna: Oh, it’s just a fancier word for Super Human. Mac: And when is this Olympics? Anna: You have 1 month to prepare. Trust me, if you lose you can just say goodbye to your powers…for good! Makayla: You can’t do that! Anna: Sure, I can. It’s called parenting. Mac: This is so unfair! Anna: Take that anger into practice. (Makayla and Mac grunt and walk away) (Garbage Dump) Mateo: Any luck? Sabryna: I haven’t found him yet. We have to keep looking! Ciera: I just got a call from your sister. Shawn isn’t getting better. Sabryna: We still can’t forget about Shawn’s dad. Who knows where he could be. Danny: He will be fine. Spencer is our main focus. He is a grown man. Sabryna: You are right. Ciera: Wait, I think I might have found something. Mateo: What did you find? Ciera: I don’t know there is a huge type of metal block. It’s too heavy for me to lift. Mateo: Stacey and Danny! Come help lift this. (Mateo, Ciera, Danny, and Stacey try to lift the block) Danny: This is one heavy block! There is no way we can get this off of him. Mateo: He is under this. I can see his arm. Ciera: How did he even get under it? Mateo: I have no clue. Stacey: We have to try anything! He is probably being crushed by it. Mateo: There is one more thing I know. Stacey: Okay, let’s try it. Mateo: Uh Ciera, can I talk to you in private. Ciera: Yes? Mateo: You need to bring out the darkness. Ciera: I already told you I am not bringing it out. Mateo: It’s the only way. The darkness is the most powerful force. Once you learn how to control it, you can be saving millions of lives. Ciera: I’m not ready to bring it out. I’m sorry the answer is no. Mateo: Ciera, wait. I can help you. Ciera: What do you know about the darkness? Mateo: My dad was involved with the darkness. It turned our whole family against each other for a long time. Ciera: How did you stop it? Mateo: Well I didn’t at first. I won’t lie the darkness is very risky. It got my girlfriend killed. Ciera: I’m sorry for your loss. That just proves my point of how risky it is. Mateo: Yes, but the one true key is the amount of love you give with the darkness. We all hated each other but Karrie my girlfriend came up with getting everyone in the same room. No matter how much we all hated each other she showed us the good in all of us. Ciera: I’m just scared that this darkness will take over me again. I haven’t told anymore this but I brought out the darkness and turned my whole family evil. I tried to stop them but I couldn’t. I left as soon as I could. I changed my last name so they could never find me again. Mateo: I understand. I have another plan. Sabryna: What are we going to do? Mateo: I’m going to use my telekinesis to lift the metal up. Ciera, you need to use your speed to make wind shoot towards the metal block sending it flying. Stacey and Danny just go straight for Spencer. Danny: Okay. Mateo: Ready? Ciera: Ready. Sabryna: Ready! Danny: Ready! (Mateo uses his telekinesis to lift the metal block off the ground a few inches) Mateo: It’s really heavy! Ciera, go now! (Ciera moves her arms in circles super-fast sending air waves towards the block) Stacey: It’s not working! Ciera: The block is too hard! Danny: I got this! (Danny crawls on the ground towards Spencer) (Danny grabs his hand) Danny: Just move it up a little more. I need to just pull him out. Mateo: I’m trying! I don’t know if I can hold it much longer. Ciera: Danny, you need to get out from under the block. Danny: Not until I have Spencer. Sabryna: Danny, just get out from under! Mateo: Wait! (Mateo flashes his eyes red) Ciera: Whoa! You are a chosen one? Mateo: Yes. I had to learn to control this, Ciera. Danny, when I pull it up higher you need to pull him out fast. Danny: I got it! Let’s do it. Mateo: Okay. 3, 2, 1. GO! (Mateo lifts the metal block up groans) (Ciera sends her wind flying in high speed) (Danny pulls out Spencer) (Mateo drops to the ground) Ciera: You did it! Sabryna: Spencer! Mateo: Ciera, take them to the hospital. Ciera: I am not leaving without you. Mateo: Do it now. Shawn is dying. Ciera: Fine. Sabryna,Danny grab on to Spencer we are going to the Super Human hospital. (Ciera holds on to Danny who is holding Spencer and holding hands with Stacey) (Ciera super-speeds in circles until her speed is high enough) (Ciera runs in a straight line which teleports her to the super human hospital) (Super Human Hospital) Ciera: I have Spencer! Abi: Where is Mateo? Ciera: He is at the garbage dump still. He is fine. Abi: Okay. Thomas: Okay, you need to just make Spencer and Shawn interact. (Shawn’s body starts to fade) Thomas: Now or Never! (Ciera throws Spencer at Shawn) (Blue and Red fire spin above both of them) Jennifer: What is going on? Sabryna: Is he dying? Thomas: I-I don’t know. (The blue and red fire dissolves) Danny: What’s happening! (Spencer and Shawn both gasp for air) Sabryna: Spencer! Spencer: Mom? What is going on? Thomas: You were just saved. Shawn: Where is my dad? Danny: He went back to get Spencer. Spencer: He did? Ciera: I will go out to get him. Spencer: You have done enough. Thank you. Ciera: I was just returning the favor to Mateo. Spencer: Either way. Thank you! Sabryna: Come on, let’s get you home. (S.S House) Spencer: It’s good to be in a house and awake. Shawn: Yeah. I need to go find my dad though. He could be in real danger. Spencer: I agree. Stacey: You both just woke up. Dan is a grown man he can fight for himself. Shawn: Not against these Super Humans. Abi: I’ll go with you then. Spencer: Me too. Sabryna: What about College? Spencer: I’ll just tell them I was feeling a bit sick. Danny: You have to be careful. Shawn: We will. (Garbage Dump) Mateo: Thanks for coming back. Ciera: No problem. I also came to say goodbye. Mateo: I really appreciate your help with this. Ciera: No problem. I was returning the favor. Mateo: Yeah, but you should really consider staying. Ciera: For what? I just barely finished school. I might go with the Super Human teams. Mateo: It’s a lot of work there. Ciera: I’m up for the challenge. Mateo: Yeah. I know you are. I wish you the best of luck there. Don’t think for a second one of those people aren’t evil! Ciera: (Laughs) Okay. Mateo: Goodbye, Ciera. Ciera: Goodbye, Mateo. (Ciera and Mateo hugs) (Outside the S.S House) Spencer: Are you guys ready? Abi: I’m ready. Shawn: Yup! Let’s go get my dad! (Mateo walks up) Mateo: Where do you think you are going? Abi: I’m going to save Shawn’s dad. Shawn: You mean find. Abi: Well we might have to save him. Shawn: Okay… Mateo: I don’t think so. Abi: What? I came here to help out. Mateo: You can’t to help me. Abi: I don’t always want to be in the shadows you know. Mateo: I’m not saying you are. This is extremely risky. Abi: I can handle it! Mateo: Okay, you know what! You can handle it go ahead! Abi: Fine, I will… Spencer: Are we ready to go? Abi: Yes. (Shawn jumps in the air) Spencer: Uh, Shawn…What are you doing? Shawn: I thought I was flying. Spencer: Not like that. Shawn: I’ll try again. (Shawn jumps into the air) Shawn: What the heck! What is going on? Mateo: It seems like you don’t have your powers. Spencer, try to fly. (Spencer flies into the air) Mateo: That’s weird. I think you lost your power. (Shawn’s face drops) Trivia * This is the first episode of Season 2 to feature all the series regulars. * Shawn loses his powers in this episode.